Kania
|ethnic_groups = 91.7% Black 4.2% White 2.7% Asian 1.4% other |religion = |demonym = Kanian |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Alexander Kane |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Atasha Mayer |leader_title3 = Speaker of the Federal Assembly |leader_name3 = Josiah Hawkins |leader_title4 = Chief Justice |leader_name4 = Oscar Wallace Scott |legislature = Federal Assembly of Kania |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = 16 December 1756 |established_event2 = Recognized |established_date2 = 1 January 1757 |established_event3 = Constitution |established_date3 = 1 January 1780 |area_rank = 110th |area_km2 = 89,461 |area_sq_mi = 55,588 |percent_water = 4.7% |population_estimate = 7,835,232 |population_estimate_rank = 101st |population_census = 7,727,054 |population_estimate_year = 2018 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 87.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 140.9 |population_density_rank = 118th |GDP_PPP = $0.0 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = Nth |GDP_PPP_year = 2018 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $0 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = Nth |GDP_nominal = $0.0 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = Nth |GDP_nominal_year = 2018 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $0 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = Nth |Gini = 21.8 |Gini_rank = 125th |Gini_year = 2018 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.971 |HDI_rank = 1st |HDI_category = |currency = Kanian dollar (₭) |currency_code = KND |time_zone = |utc_offset = -3 |drives_on = right |cctld = .ka |calling_code = +1 }}Kania, officially the Christian Republic of Kania, is an located in the , off the eastern coast of . The country is a comprised of twelve states and a single federal district which functions as the capital. Kania spans a total of , and is home to some more than 7.8 million inhabitants as of 2018, the majority of whom are of . Kania is located off the northeastern coast of , and is within reach of the of in the north. The country consists of some TBD islands, the largest of which being TBD, where 99% of the total population currently resides on a permanent basis. Kania is notable for its history of democratic rights, low corruption, near lack of violent or property crimes, making Kania one of the safest nations in the world to live in. Likewise, Kania is a recognized member of the and a in North America. Colonized in 1598 by members of the early Alithian movement under the former minister, Thaddeus Kane, Kania began its early life as a haven for religious freedom and Christian ideals, which formed the foundational bedrock of Kanian culture and society. Seeking refuge from the persecution of the Anglican bishops from the Church of England, and what they regarded as a deep perversion of the by self-interested clergymen and nobles, Kane and his followers departed for to establish their own community of worshipers. Over the decades, Kania's strong Christian core and focus on freedom of worship and the right to liberty, made it a center for the in the Americas, especially given the African heritage of the colony's founder. Freed slaves and runaways flocked to Kania throughout the 17th and 18th centuries, to such a point that nearly half of all individuals of black heritage in British America resided in Kania. Under the leadership of Thaddeus Kane's descendant Roger Kane, Kania's colonial government successfully petitioned the British government in for as per an agreement provided for by the in 1743. Service as a loyal colonial territory ultimately saw the island attain its complete independence in 1756, as a consequence of its involvement in the , where the Kanians contributed greatly to the efforts of the British in blocking the French and their native allies from achieving successes on the battlefield. The Kanians successfully negotiated their independence into the , under the guise that their neutrality would help prevent a future conflict between the two region powers, with Kania providing its services as a mediator in future conflicts such the need arise. Leveraging its new role as a neutral power in North America, Kania would advertise itself as a place of trade and industry for all parties seeking freedom away from the of the colonial powers. Following its independence, Kania would go on to support the British efforts to stamp out the rebellious fighting for independence in the in 1775, seeking as a policy of the Kanian leaders to free held there. Though it lost the war, such interventions on Kania's part were successful in bringing tens of thousands of black slaves and freedmen to its shores, with most of the s during the American Revolutionary War settling in Kania over Canada or . Kania would continue to maintain its anti-slavery stance for the duration of slavery's existence in the , combating the slave trade in , and providing transportation to Kania for runaway slaves in the . All of these efforts would help paint the image of Kania as the defender of liberty for black Africans throughout the globe, and its role as a during the and onward as move black individuals flocked to the island nation. Kania would later adopted an stance of neutrality during the first half of the , and it would fully enter the as a member of the fighting . Through the , Kania would remain an active member of the , and vigorously the of the United States, and tyranny of the governments of the newly independent African nations against their own people. In recent years, Kania has been hailed for its remarkable consistency on the moral treatment of individuals; though true to its Christian ideals, it has not embraced the or for women within its borders. Kania has also been criticized for its refusal to adopt certain policies on culture and society, viewing modest dress and behavior as a requirement to be a citizen of the country. In spite of these perceived failings, Kania remains one of the most well-liked nations on the international stage, and a fair and honest party in geopolitics. History Geography and climate Geography Climate Biodiversity and environment Politics Government Administrative divisions Law and justice Foreign relations Military Demographics Urbanization Languages Religion Education Healthcare Economy Energy Transport Science and technology Infrastructure Culture Visual arts Literature Architecture Media Sports Cuisine Category:Kania Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds Category:Country